Every publisher wants to attract more users and for that he promotes his web sites via different platforms or channels and also he configures his web site in a way that it presents easier navigation to desired services. Whenever any user lands on a web page, to a publisher it shows a success and he is interested in knowing as to what path a user took to get to that page so he could focus on the channel involved. Additionally, the publisher is also interested in knowing how many users dropped out on certain web pages and went outside his web property so that he can analyse if anything is wrong with those web pages.
The above stated objectives are achieved using various web analytics solutions, which require a publisher to add their html code in every web page of publisher's web property and then these solutions can give the full path of user navigation within a publisher web property but if the publisher wants to analyse what external Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) the users browsed before landing to a given URL all solutions are limited to provide just a single immediate external URL from where the user landed on publisher property.
As explained in previous section, all existing analytic solutions are confined to provide insight to user within his own web property and only one URL outside his web property and this limits publisher to understand behaviour of user as what he was actually interested in. If a publisher can have detailed data about URLs visited by users before landing on his web property, he can do a better analysis about dropout rates (i.e. users who browse his site but do not convert). Additionally, all existing solutions also require publisher to modify his web site.